


Star Child

by aborfable



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Space, New Planets, Outer Space, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space Battles, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable
Summary: Kaito Momota has been chosen to represent Japan in the International space mission to colonize a new planet, "New World Order". But when the shuttle experiences an unexpected hit, it's steered off course and crashes into a mysterious world. Alien life had never been discovered by humans until now. The crew meet's Mackendroil, the empress of this bizarre alien world known as Droilnelia. With their ship down, the crew is stranded and has no way of communicating back to headquarters. Can they adjust to this new world and see eye to eye with Mackendroil and her people?
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Star Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you start reading, you should know that I'm constantly looking for feedback! I do plan to continue this to the best of my ability. My twitter is @miowoda !! Enjoy!!

Up ahead in the distance, a faint red glow appeared. It wasn't bright, rather it was dull. 

"Hey, there it is! There's wacky!" Kaito pointed out the ship's window.

Lynn turned from what she was doing, her black hair gently floating to catch up. Her eyes lit up as she floated in Kaito's direction to look where he was pointing. "Wow! Look at it! Hey guys, you can WA-C1 from here!" 

The rest of the crew joined them, marveling at the slowly approaching celestial body.

"Wow...how beautiful." Adelaida mumbled. "A red dwarf star...cool and dim...yet the parent star of humanity's new home."

"Seeing it right in front of us...this two year journey will have been worth it." Shea smiled. "We'll be touching down on RA-M3 in 6 hours. I need you all on deck in 5 hours."

"Understood!" The crew said in Unison.

"Unbelievable...it's right there." Carlos chuckled, reaching out his hand as if he were grabbing the star in his palm.

"Imagine how long it would have taken without the new warp tech..." Kaito thought aloud.

"Longer than our lifespans..." Adelaida muttered. 

Kaito pushed off the ship wall with his feet, floating in the opposite direction.. "I'm gonna go ahead and head to bed!"

Shea nodded, adjusting her glasses and looking at the system clock. "It's about 20 minutes until downtime anyways. Everyone listen up!"

All eyes were on Shea. When she spoke, everyone listened. Not just because she was the captain, but because she had a tone that commanded respect. Not that she would, but if Shea demanded a member to unseal the airspace in the ship, which would result in the whole crew's death, they would. 

"Set your alarms. I need you back in 5 hours, fully prepared for touchdown. This won't be easy, but we've trained mercilessly for this one moment. We have one shot, we can't mess it up. DO you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" The crew replied. 

"See you guys soon!" Kaito waved, drifting off towards the crew chambers. 

Kaito settled into his sleeping bag. He smiled at all of his childlike drawings that were taped around his cabin. He knew bringing papers and colored pencils was a good idea, though the crew thought it was funny. He stared at the scribbles of starts and planets, feeling his heart beating faster and faster. 6 hours. That was it. In 6 hours, New World Order would be touching down an entire new world. Humanity has never been this far from home. 

Kaito Momota was one of five astronauts chosen to depart on New World Order, the mission to colonize RA-M3, a planet with conditions suitable for human life. The mission, led by NASA, was the result of five countries putting their intelligence and resources together so humanity could take it's next big step. Each agency selected one astronaut, one skilled at what they do, to take part in this mission. JAXA chose Kaito, and he was more than happy to represent Japan; and the whole of mankind at that. He had been taking English since high school, and now he was glad. Communicating with five crew members, each with a different nationality and language, proved to be difficult, but it was getting easier. He was going to be with these people for a long time, these people. 

From NASA, representing America, is Shea Bakker, or Captain Bakker. Kaito could tell the woman was just as proud to be on this mission as him, maybe even more. She was an African American woman, tall and well built. She was fierce, and never cracked under pressure. Kaito felt calm with her in charge, and he was sure the rest of the crew did as well. No, he KNEW that for a fact. He could sense the crew's trust in her. He was a good leader, he thought. 

Lynn's smile brightened Kaito's day. She was always so upbeat and bubbling over with energy. For such a small lady, you'd think she'd eventually run out of energy. Yes, Lynn Huang, or as Kaito liked to call her, Lyn-Lyn, saw the best in people. CNSA chose her because she was a brilliant and skilled engineer. Lynn had won awards in and out of China. Anything that went wrong with the architecture of the ship, she could likely fix it. 

Adelaida Sidorov came from the motherland and brought her pride with her. She wasn't only strong, she was smart too. In fact, she was brilliant. Roscosmos definitely benefited from her breakthroughs and ideas. It was a no brainer that they chose her for this mission. Kaito felt like he could tell her all of his darkest secrets. She was so trustworthy, if you were scarred, you'd want to have her around to hold you. 

Kaito's best "bro", in English terms, was Carlos Sanchez, the only other male on the mission. Carlos was an expert programmer and coder. He always knew how to fix an error, it was reassuring that AEM chose him for this. There was always a possibilty of flawed code, even though these countries coders were the best at what they do. It was a scary thought, but Carlos would be there for them in that situation. He was a funny guy, Kaito thought. 

All of these thoughts about his crew swirling around in his head relaxed him. These were the best of the best, nothing could go wrong. With this reassurance, he pulled down his visor and let himself drift into a slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited for this! I'm actually a huge space nerd, and I have my eyes set on NASA for a career, so I'm thakful to the prompt generator that put this idea in my head. I hope to include more Danganronpa characters in there to make it feel more like an "AU", so that will definitely happen sooner or later.


End file.
